Masturbation intellectuelle
by Sevy Snape
Summary: OS. PWP. Légèrement OOC. Kate surprend Richard en train d'écrire des obscénités sur ses personnages de fiction préférés. WARNING : Très M.
**Auteur** : **Blondezilla90**

 **Traducteur** : Severus Snape

 **Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

 **Spoilers** : Pas vraiment. L'action se situe entre la fin de la saison 5 et l'épisode 6x03

 **NdT** : Juste… Voila…

* * *

 **Masturbation intellectuelle**

Kate pénétra dans le hall de l'immeuble en tirant derrière elle sa petite valise à roulette. Elle salua poliment le portier, tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Elle sourit en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel et patienta en vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Elle remarqua alors une alerte sms et s'empressa d'aller lire le message. Son sourire s'élargit à sa lecture. " _Il faut absolument que je construise une machine à voyager dans le temps. Vendredi est trop loin. Tu me manques. :(_ " Elle rit et mit l'appareil hors tension. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur dès l'ouverture des portes. Elle appuya sur le bouton menant au dernier étage, un sentiment d'excitation parcourant ses veines. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues, elle se mordit la lèvre et fouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour récupérer ses clés. Elle n'avait pas vu Castle depuis sept semaines et l'anticipation de le surprendre dans quelques minutes à peine lui donnait le vertige.

L'ancien Détective ne mit que quelques instants pour parvenir au seuil du loft, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de glisser le petit morceau de métal dans la serrure. Très doucement, elle tourna la clef et poussa la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir si son fiancé était là. Elle remarqua que l'appartement était plongé dans le noir, seul un léger miroitement de lumière provenait de la porte entrouverte de son bureau. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et laissa sa valise près de l'entrée, ôtant son manteau en silence. Pendant une minute, elle débattu de la meilleure façon de le surprendre tout en se baissant pour enlever ses bottes.

Elle lissa son chemisier et remis une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille tout en se dirigeant vers l'antre de l'écrivain. Soudain, son instinct infaillible l'avertit que quelque chose de bizarre se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle l'entendait bien taper par intermittence sur son ordinateur mais il semblait aussi avoir un problème respiratoire. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude remplaçant peu à peu l'excitation et la joie de son retour anticipé. Elle accéléra le pas et, dans un même mouvement, poussa la porte et entra. La scène qui lui apparut alors manqua de la faire tomber le cul par terre. Le romancier releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de culpabilité. Sa main droite semblait survoler le clavier tandis que la gauche se trouvait dans son pantalon. En voyant son torse se soulever si rapidement, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait tout juste de finir son jogging. Kate sentit une traction dans son bas-ventre mais l'ignora.

"Castle ?" demanda Kate, confuse, en croisant les bras. Le présumé coupable sembla enfin revenir à la réalité, il retira prestement la main fouineuse, l'autre fermant vivement l'ordinateur, le visage rubicond.

"Kate ... que ... que fais-tu ici ?" demande-t-il, stupéfait, en lorgnant sa fiancée.

"Je pensais te surprendre ... nous avons bouclé l'enquête plutôt que prévu et McCord a dit que je pouvais prendre deux jours de plus ... ce qui n'importe pas vraiment, car la vraie question est : qu'est-ce que _**TU**_ es en train de faire ?" Elle lui lança un de ses célèbres regards que peu de suspects étaient capable de soutenir. Mais lorsqu'elle pinça les lèvres, son seul et unique but fut de ne pas éclater de rire. Son homme ressemblait à un adolescent pris en flagrant délit par sa mère.

"Je... je, euh ...Je vis ici ...," dit-il mais il remarqua son expression implacable. "Bon ok ...je, euh ..."

"Laisses-moi regarder ce pc," dit-elle de la porte d'entrée puis se dirigea résolument vers son bureau. Les yeux de Rick se remplirent de panique, sa main saisissant son ordinateur portable avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

"Non," souffla-t-il. Kate s'en fichait. Elle contourna le bureau et retourna son fauteuil afin de lui faire face. C'est là qu'elle remarqua à quel point son jean était tendu.

"Donnes-le moi." Sa voix était glaciale et il fallut à Kate tout son sang-froid pour ne pas pouffer en disant cela.

"O-o-Okay, mais … ne le prends pas mal … C'est juste que … Je …" Il pinça les lèvres puis lui tendit l'objet convoité. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il était sans voix en sa présence. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit la machine, la posant en équilibre sur son bras gauche tandis que sa main droite se déplaçait sur le trackpad. Elle scanna rapidement l'écran et ne remarqua qu'une fenêtre ouverte. Elle cliqua sur le document et le parcourut, ses joues rosissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

"Tu as écrit une histoire de sexe entre Rook et Nikki ? Donc, Natalie (1) avait raison : tu te sers d'eux pour te masturber intellectuellement (2)." dit-elle en regardant Castle par-dessus l'écran. Il baissa les yeux, son visage encore plus rouge si cela était possible.

"As-tu remarqué que, sur la fin, tu utilises Kate à la place de Nikki ?" Elle gloussa un peu et posa l'ordinateur sur le bureau. L'écrivain fit pivoter son fauteuil pour la suivre du regard. Elle recula, s'assit sur ses genoux et s'accouda au bureau tout en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant pour lire un peu plus de l'histoire.

"J'ai commencé avec Nikki et Rook jusqu'à ce que je me perde dans le fantasme. Je ne t'ai pas vu ou touché depuis sept semaines, Kate." Il grommela en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, las, tout en frottant ses mains sur son visage.

"Il est franchement dommage que tu ne m'aies pas envoyé ça. C'est vraiment bon." Elle sortit un bout de langue et se caressa doucement la commissure des lèvres. Un brin taquine, elle se tortilla sur ses cuisses pour s'installer plus confortablement. Elle écarta ses jambes et inclina son bassin afin de mettre plus de pression sur son entre-jambe. Elle soupira. Elle remarqua finalement à quel point elle était devenue humide simplement en lisant cette petite histoire.

"Oh, Agent Beckett, qui l'eut cru ?" Il sourit alors que le choc initial de la gêne se dissipait. Il se redressa un peu et plaça ses bras autour de ses hanches, serrant son corps contre lui.

"Aimerais-tu me donner la fessée pendant que je serais menottée et penchée sur ton bureau ?" Marmonna-t-elle. Son souffle s'alourdit, la tension entre eux s'épaississant à chaque seconde.

"Hmmpf," répondit-il simplement en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses dents mordant légèrement sa peau en la suçant. Kate siffla un peu et garda les yeux sur l'écran.

"Je vais prendre cela pour un oui," murmura-t-elle. Elle fit légèrement mais lentement glisser son bassin vers la droite, _le_ positionnant exactement sur son clitoris. Le futur marié ne manqua pas de remarquer son manège. Il fit tressauter sa jambe. Kate mordit durement la partie charnue de sa bouche tout en prenant une brusque inspiration.

"Je veux te prendre de mille et une façons," murmura-t-il contre son cou. Il embrassa sa mâchoire puis sa joue, ses mains glissèrent de ses hanches vers sa gorge, prenant tout leur temps pour défaire les boutons de son chemisier. Kate tenta d'ignorer ses caresses en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

"Virilité, Castle ? Vraiment ? Ne penses-tu pas que Nikki aurait simplement dit à Rook qu'elle voulait lui sucer la bite ?" Elle traina sur le mot _bite_ , faisant gémir Rick. Il lui tourna durement la tête et attaqua sauvagement ses lèvres. Elle réagit immédiatement en passant sa main entre eux pour enserrer son sexe qui poussait déjà avec vigueur contre la braguette de son jean.

"Quel langage, Agent Beckett," murmura-t-il, en reprenant son souffle avant de butiner de nouveau sa bouche. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec impatience, sa langue se frayant un passage entre ses lèvres. Il lui avait manqué. Tellement. Elle gémit tandis que ces mains parcoururent son buste presque nu, pour s'arrêter sur sa poitrine recouverte de satin noir. Ses doigts caressèrent sensuellement ses mamelons dressés. Il prit chaque dôme entre le pouce et l'index et les pinça durement. Kate s'arcbouta, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que tout son corps tremblait de plaisir.

"S'il te plaît," dit-elle d'une voix rauque se cambrant encore plus tandis qu'il intensifiait sa pression.

"Va jusqu'au milieu de la deuxième page, lis cette partie à voix haute pour moi, Kate." murmura Richard, avant de la lécher de l'épaule à l'oreille, puis il mordit doucement son lobe. La nouvelle recrue du FBI prit une nouvelle et profonde inspiration et essaya de se concentrer sur l'écran, ses doigts glissant sur le pavé tactile pour faire défiler le texte. Dans le même temps, l'auteur de sa troublante lecture fit un peu de place en reculant le fauteuil. Il l'obligea à se relever et à se planter fermement sur ses pieds bien que toujours plié en avant, ses bras posés résolument sur le bureau. Castle sourit à cette vue et fit enfin sauté le bouton de son jean pour soulager la pression sur son pénis. Il se leva pour enlever le vêtement, attirant l'attention de Kate.

" Cherches et lis," ordonna-t-il. Il se rassit tout en se débarrassant de son t-shirt. Elle se pinça les lèvres et regarda l'écran, trouvant enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

"Rook saisit rudement Nikki par la taille, la plaquant contre le bureau tout en prenant d'assaut sa bouche."

La voix de Kate trembla dès qu'elle sentit les mains de son partenaire sur ses hanches, progressant pour lui enlever son jean. Il le déboutonna et descendit la fermeture éclair, ses doigts frôlant le devant de son string.

"Il la retourna et la plia contre le bois dur et froid. Il utilisa son bassin et sa force pour la maintenir dans cette position. Nikki, l'esprit embrumé, ne réalisa que trop tard que Rook avait récupéré ses menottes et faisait claquer l'un des anneaux sur son poignet droit. Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour rencontrer le regard noir de désir de son 'collègue'."

L'écrivain à succès se délectait de voir un agent d'une si sérieuse agence gouvernementale essayer désespérément de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Profitant de cette distraction, il baissa son jean, faisant apparaitre tour à tour ses hanches puis ses longues jambes. Il admira sa chute de reins. Il ne put refréner son envie de revendiquer son glorieux fessier. Il le caressa, le malaxa. Il finit par remarquer l'auréole sombre et humide qui ornait fièrement le petit morceau de tissu assorti à son soutien gorge. Il se lécha les commissures, son pouce évoluant amoureusement sur la preuve de son excitation.

"'Baise-moi,' souffla l'héroïne, manquant une respiration quand Rook grogna. Il la voulait soumise, allongée sur le bureau comme si c'était un prolongement de sa personne. Il avisa la lampe Tiffany et son large pied en bronze. Avec un total mépris pour son devenir, il passa la paire de menottes réglementaire autour de ce dernier en tirant un peu sur le poignet déjà ceint et referma le bracelet libre sur l'autre. Ainsi couchée sur le large plateau de bois, elle se soumettait pleinement à l'homme, lui abandonnant le contrôle et le laissant l'utiliser comme il lui plairait. 'Tu es tellement sexy quand tu supplies,' marmonna-t-il. Il lui claqua les fesses, laissant une marque rouge puis recouvrit son corps du sien pour imprimer durement la marque de ses dents sur la peau tendre de son cou."

Kate exprima bruyamment son contentement lorsque son Mâle reproduisit la dernière partie du récit. Sans cesser de la mordiller, il défit rapidement son soutien-gorge. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder l'esprit clair. Son corps brûlait de désir. Le petit triangle de tissu, dernier rempart, était trempé par l'essence de son désir. La jeune femme avait envie de lui, voulait être prise et se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir.

"Castle", marmonna-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux, gémissant quand elle le sentit s'éloigner.

"Continues !" Il plongea dans son regard lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Obéissante, elle reprit la lecture à haute voix.

"Rook se redressa et écarta les jambes fuselées. Il prit place sur la chaise derrière lui. Elle ne bougeait pas, anticipant le prochain mouvement de son amant. Elle ne put empêcher ses poumons d'inspirer avec force dès qu'elle sentit la pulpe d'un doigt passer sur ses chairs luisantes avant d'être dégustée. Un ronronnement satisfait se fit entendre après qu'il eu consciencieusement lécher et sucer son doigt. 'De l'ambroisie pure.' Il sourit et Nikki roula des yeux."

"Tu aimes ça," souffla Rick contre sa peau. Il était toujours assis, ses mains cheminant pour retirer le dernier et ridicule petit bout de tissu noir. Kate dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, ses hanches se tortillant de leur propre chef. Il sourit et enroula la cordelette autour de son index. Il tira fermement le lien ce qui eu pour résultats d'exercer simultanément une forte pression sur son clitoris tout en lui donnant accès à la vallée entre ses fesses. Kate cria sous la sensation, son déhanchement s'accentua, intensifiant de ce fait la friction sur ses chairs gonflées de désir. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Il sourit, se pencha pour placer un baiser sur son adorable fossette, laissa sa bouche glisser sur le galbe de sa fesse rebondie puis sorti sa langue. Cette dernière traça un chemin humide jusqu'au sillon entre les deux vallées. Le parfum de Kate lui fit temporairement tout oublier. Reprenant ses esprits, il empoigna fermement les deux globes charnus et les écarta. Sa langue effleura cette peau si sensible. Kate cria son plaisir, en essayant de rester debout. Les sensations qu'il infligeait à son corps étaient incroyables.

"Putain oui, Ri-ck. N'arrêtes pas." Sa voix n'était que désir brut. Ces quelques mots l'enflammèrent. Il se recula et eu un sourit suffisant. Ses doigts vinrent en lieu et place de sa langue, touchant, palpant, se couvrant de l'humidité récemment déposée. D'une rapide rotation du poignet et sans signe annonciateur, ils se frayèrent un chemin entre ses cuisses, poussant durement sur les chairs et entrèrent profondément en elle. Elle se contracta autour de l'intrusion, tout son corps frissonnant à cette sensation, réalisant à quel point il lui avait manqué ; Là aussi.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux," grogna-t-il en se levant. Tout en la recouvrant de son corps, il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts. Ses lèvres étaient près de son oreille, ses dents frottant contre son lobe. Les yeux de Kate étaient étroitement clos, ses hanches poussant contre sa main.

"Je veux que tu ...Je te veux en moi ... s'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît ... Bébé, ça fait trop longtemps," gémit-elle, agrippant les bords du bureau à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. En quelques secondes, son string fut arraché, ses jambes écartées et on l'a pénétra. Tous deux gémirent à l'unisson, s'immobilisant pour profiter de la plénitude apportée par cette union. Kate revint la première. Elle contracta ses muscles autour de sa virilité pour lui signifier de commencer à bouger. Obéissant, il se retira lentement sur presque toute sa longueur, puis délicatement replongea en elle. Kate s'impatienta. Elle avait besoin de plus, d'autre chose. En cet instant, elle n'était pas une foutue princesse Disney. Après 7 semaines d'abstinence, elle voulait quelque chose de dur, de violent, de rapide, d'annihilant.

"S'il te plaît, pas de jeu ... s'il te plaît ... J'ai besoin de toi ... nous avons tout le week-end ... juste ... me faire jouir ... maintenant," grogna-t-elle et Castle eu de nouveau ce sourire suffisant. Il vissa sa bouche à son cou une fois de plus. Ses mains saisirent ses seins et les pétrirent durement, ses hanches claquant brusquement contre elle, comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ces suppliques pour s'exécuter. Ses doigts pincèrent fort ses mamelons, faisant crier Kate. Son corps tout entier frémissait. Ce dernier se contracta tout à coup d'anticipation lorsque son sein droit se retrouva libre de toute pression. L'attente lui coupait le souffle, faisant s'emballer son imagination. Lorsqu'une main se retrouva sur son mont gorgé de sang et le taquina vigoureusement, elle chavira. L'Agent Beckett se laissa tomber sur le bureau, toujours gémissante et sans aucune honte alors que son cher écrivain venait encore en elle. Quelques secondes plus tard et sur un dernier coup de reins nerveux, il jouit et l'inonda. Après avoir reprit son souffle, il se redressa, l'enserra de ses bras et la maintient fermement quand il se rassit dans le fauteuil. Le souffle court, elle posa la tête sur son épaule, la tourna et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Tu dois impérativement me lire la suite ainsi que tout ce que tu as de caché dans ton ordinateur," murmura-t-elle dans son oreille en remuant lascivement les hanches. Castle se mit à rire et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser correctement, sans relâché son étreinte.

"Bien sûr." Il lui fit un clin d'œil et enfouit son nez dans son cou. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'elle portait sa bague de fiançailles à son doigt. Il leva sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts, déposant un baiser sur la bague.

"J'aime quand tu la portes," souffla-t-il. Elle regardait leurs mains jointes.

"Moi aussi," murmura-t-elle en souriant, déposant un autre doux baiser sur ses lèvres. "Emmènes-moi au lit, Rick."

"Toujours."

* * *

(1) [NdT] On présume qu'il s'agit de Natalie Rhodes, l'actrice retenue pour jouer le rôle de Nikki dans l'adaptation cinématographique du roman Heat wave (Vague de chaleur). S03E11

(2) Expression pas utilisée tout à fait stricto sensu mais vous avez compris l'idée. -)


End file.
